Winter Is Coming
by Drednaught
Summary: A Schnee always gets what they want, the Rose in question just doesn't realize it yet. She will in time though, after all Winter has all the time in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own RWBY or anything else in this fanfic and they are owned by their rightful owners, I also make no profit for this and do it for fun.

* * *

 _Weiss Schnee was content; she had a loving girlfriend and a company that ruled the world's economy. She was a proud woman, always acting as an un-movable rock in a sea of vultures. But for all that she was good at, she was very neglectful. Slowly but surely pushing a Fragile Rose away without ever realising it._

* * *

"I'm sorry Ruby but it's just not possible tonight, we will have to reschedule our date to another night." Weiss hated to do this to her beloved Rose again but the company came first, she was sure Ruby would understand.

"But Weiss this is our anniversary and it's also the fifth time you've cancelled our dates in the last two weeks, you promised me that you would be free tonight. You even cleared your meeting's today." Came the pained voice of Ruby over Weiss's scroll.

"This can't wait Ruby I'm sorry, now I have to let you go my client has arrived." Weiss really did love Ruby but the dolt was just so damn stubborn when she set her mind on something.

"Weiss wai-…" Ruby's voice was cut off was Weiss closes her scroll abruptly ending the call as her client walked in.

* * *

 _Ruby Rose was a very fragile woman; she had lost so many of her loved ones that it had left her a husk of her former self, and now she stood to lose the last precious thing she had. But she would not let Weiss go without a fight that wasn't in her style._

* * *

Winter Schnee raised an eyebrow, intrigued that Ruby Rose, Weiss's girlfriend, of all people would come to her for relationship advice.

Ruby fidgeted in the chair as Winter stared her down, Nervous beyond all reason, and more than a little terrified of Weiss's older sister.

"Did I hear you right Ruby, you're asking ME for advice on how to fix a relationship." Ruby Nodded at Winter's question, not sure if it had been a good idea to come to her for advice now.

"Yea, Weiss is your little sister and if anyone could tell me what I did to make Weiss loathe me so much, it would be you."

Winter was surprised at this, having thought Ruby and Weiss were inseparable, the perfect couple as it were. Winter sighed before smiling gently, she liked Ruby and had always thought Weiss had lucked out since she introduced Ruby to the family.

"Okay I'll help you little one, you're just too cute to really hate and I don't think Weiss hates you at all, in fact I think she loves you more than anything. No I think what's the matter is she's taken too much on at the company and needs a vacation, you let me handle the details little one, Weiss will be snatching you up again within the day."

* * *

 _As it turned out Winter was right, Weiss had burnt herself out and the vacation did wonders for both Ruby and Weiss. Weiss was like she had been during their days at Beacon; she actually showed her emotions again instead of bottling them up in a frigid persona. Ruby was ecstatic, she couldn't thank Winter enough._

* * *

"So tell me Ruby, how exactly did you get, Weiss to agree to THAT." Winter had to contain her laughter as she looked through the photo album Ruby had brought.

The picture, of Weiss and Ruby dressed in matching costumes, showed them winning first prize in the cosplay convention Ruby had dragged Weiss to.

"It wasn't easy when I showed her the costumes, she refused to even look at them again and flat out told me if I didn't want to sleep on the couch for a month I'd drop it. Of course I wouldn't take no for an answer and I whipped up my Chocolate Chip, Strawberry cookies. She caved the instant I put them in front of her."

Here Ruby burst out in laughter thinking of the sour look Weiss had on her face all the way to the convention, and how the whisker tattoos had scrunched up making her look adorable. Then Ruby blushed as she thought of the things Weiss did to punish her after the convention.

"Of course she thanked me later after we won; she thoroughly enjoyed what we did afterwards, she's very naughty, even if she tries to hide it."

Winter's cheeks were dusted pink as she realized just what Ruby had implied. Then she imposed the image of Ruby from the picture, dressed in a cat girl costume, over the real one sitting in front of her.

"Oh my…." Ruby edged away from Winter as she giggled perversely, a thin trail of blood dripping from her nose. Winter noticing Ruby edge away from her quickly wipes the blood away and composes herself.

"*Cough* Anyways, I'm glad you and Weiss worked out your problems, I really am you're a good influence on her she's been a lot happier with you around then when she was younger."

Ruby blushes and ducks her head at Winter's comments before replying in a sad tone.

"But I didn't do anything; in fact it was her who put me back together after my sister and friends …..left and left me devastated. Really all I did was be with her."

Here Winter reaches over and pats Ruby on the head.

"Sometimes that's all you need to do, just by being with her you curbed a lot of her hatred for Faunus and you even got her to express her emotions, to an extent only our mother had been able to get out of her."

Ruby who was enjoying the head petting from Winter can't help but smile a blinding smile. "I couldn't have done it without you Winter, you have done more for me then you can imagine. You were there for me in one of my darkest hours, and…."

Here Ruby takes a deep breath, ignoring the frown on Winter's face, and continues where she left off.

"You stopped me from taking that suicide mission, the one Weiss can never know about, even though you barely knew me. You've become my best friend, my confidant, the person I can talk to without having to worry about what people think of me."

Lunging over and grasping Winter in one of her patented spine cracking hugs Ruby finally releases the tears she had been holding in, soaking Winter's shirt within seconds, Winter's smile which had been bright before became slightly frigid.

'Still just a friend huh? Well I guess that's for the best.'

Winter absent mindedly rubbed Ruby's back as her sobs got quieter and quieter before her breath evened out and Ruby fell asleep. Realizing Ruby had fallen asleep on her Winter felt conflicted, should she wake her up, or should she let her sleep.

While Winter had her internal debate Ruby shifted to make herself more comfortable and inadvertently drew Winters attention to her parted lips as she breathed softly.

Having Ruby pressed up against her was already causing Winter all kinds of problems, the least of which being the experimental device she had attached to her as a trial run, but seeing the vulnerable lips of Ruby caused her control to snap and she pressed a kiss against her lips.

Ruby unconsciously moaned into the kiss, dreaming of Weiss doing naughty things to her. Breaking the kiss off before it got to intense Winter barely catches Ruby's mumble of 'Weiss'. Causing any enjoyment she had from the kiss, to vanish.

Slowly moving Ruby off her Winter laid her down on the couch and stood up, conflicted and more than a little aroused. Deciding it would be better to leave Ruby sleeping Winter grabbed her scroll, sending Weiss a text to tell her Ruby had worn herself out and had fallen asleep.

Two minutes later her scroll beeped, checking the message she couldn't help feel angry at Weiss's insult of Ruby. 'She fell asleep again? By dust what will I do with that dolt, you don't mind her staying at your flat for the night do you Winter.'

Quickly typing a reply Winter sneered at the scroll almost wanting it to combust. 'Of course not you know she's always welcome here. You get some sleep to little sister I know you've been overworking yourself again.'

When she didn't receive a reply after ten minutes she knew she hit the nail right on the head and Weiss was likely embarrassed.

With that taken care of and no chance of Weiss sending a message again for the night she walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. Making sure it was a heavy blanket because it was quite cold in her flat, hey she was a Schnee they loved the cold sue her, she brought it back over to Ruby, who had curled up into a ball and was shivering, and draped it over her.

Smiling softly at her Winter knew she just couldn't let her go. 'I was going to let Weiss keep you but I can't I will not lose you to her Ruby. You will see Weiss for what she really is….with a little help of course.'

Snapping her scroll open Winter dialed one particular number. After two rings the person on the other line picked up, no words were spoken from that end. "This is Dauntless, Phase one is a go I repeat Phase one is a go."

* * *

 _The next year saw an increase of White Fang attacks on Schnee holdings and massive retaliatory strikes from Schnee Enterprises. Weiss who had been teetering on the edge of full blown racism for years, began treating her faunus workers, who she had treated moderately well due to Ruby's influence, much much worse. All the while a new titan emerged from the shadows, a Titan named Dauntless Incorporated. By the time either faction would realize what had happened it would be too late._

* * *

"Dammit Ruby I told you, I just can't stop these meetings, they are very important to this companies future. Or do you think I can be childish like you are for the rest of my LIFE!"

Ruby blinked back tears at the amount of vitriol in Weiss's voice, but she clutched the box she had hidden in her pocket and gathered her courage.

"Weiss you promised no matter what this time you wouldn't miss this dinner with me. I have a very important question that cannot wait any longer; I've already put it off two times! I WON'T put it off any longer!"

Weiss was stunned to hear Ruby all but scream at her, snarling she drew her hand back and slapped Ruby across the face, sending the pale skinned rose tumbling to the ground, holding her cheek in both pain and shock.

"Don't you ever take that tone with me Ruby, you have no idea the pressure I'm under and how badly I'm expected to get results. Now, this discussion is over maybe when you're not being a dunce we will continue it."

Spinning on her heel, Weiss stalked away uncaring that she had broken an already fragile rose even further.

Ruby though who was still unwilling to let it go scrambled after her, regardless of the physical and emotional pain she now felt.

"Weiss wait! I won't let you walk away from this I need to ask this question please!"

Weiss whose mood had already sent her into a rage spun around, and screamed something that she would later come to regret with all her being.

"Dust dammit Ruby! Why don't you just LEAVE I can't take it anymore, your whininess, your clinginess and your Dust damned stubbornness. I'm done with you Ruby I want you out by sundown."

*Shatter*

The sound of Ruby's heart shattering was almost audible to them both as she dropped to her knees, the will to live sapped out of her from Weiss's tirade.

Weiss, uncaring of the words she said walked away without a care, confident she had put Ruby in her place, and that she would be groveling for forgiveness by the time the meetings ended.

It would be the last time she would see Ruby for a long long time, because as soon as the door closed Ruby would flee to the only person to never harm her or betray her.

Winter Schnee.

* * *

 _Ruby Rose's disappearance would send a shock through both the Hunter Corps and the White Fang. For the Hunter Corps she had been the strongest hunter alive, able to turn back endless hordes of Grimm without a scratch. For the White Fang she had been a powerful enemy to most, a beloved sister to one and an estranged friend to others. However the ones that would feel it the most would be Schnee Enterprises, without her they would quickly lose many contracts to Dauntless Incorporated, rapidly shrinking the massive Schnee Dynasty to barely a tenth of its size ten years ago._

* * *

 **Atlas Military Showcase, Dauntless Division.**

Weiss couldn't help but glare at the sign, the fact that her hated rivals were here was one thing, but the rumors were that the CEO was finally going to reveal themselves, making it even worse because if she lost the Atlas contract her company profits would drop forty percent.

In fact with the way her luck had been going Weiss wouldn't be surprised if the bloody White Fang attacked the EXPO. Shaking her head she chastised herself for thinking the mongrels would actually come up with a decent plan and walked into the presentation auditorium.

As she walked down the aisle to the section reserved for CEO's she couldn't help but wonder where Ruby had gone after their fight, truly it was one of her biggest regrets. Though now that she thought about it, it was strange that all attacks against her company had ceased quite abruptly after Ruby had disappeared.

Shaking her head she put those thoughts out of her mind and continued to her seat, ignoring the muttering from the other attendees. Reaching her seat Weiss sat down and took stock in just who all had shown up.

'General Ironwood, no surprise there. Admiral Kincaid now that's a surprise, who would have thought a member of the Vacou Admiralty board would be in attendance. Finally…oh oh my….'

Weiss's eyebrows both rise when she sees Ozpin of all people sitting in the front row. 'This must be really big to drag him here.'

Any other thoughts are cut off as a Dauntless employee walks out onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my boss would like to thank you all for coming and would like you to know they will be revealing themselves shortly, some last minute preparations are going on for the demonstration of our new product."

About ten minutes later the room went dark and a female voice oddly familiar to most of those present in the room sounded out.

"Grimm, A blight on our society, an enemy that has contested our dominion over the planet for as long as we can remember. A force that for the longest time…., we could not fight on even ground with .That is until the discovery of dust and aura leveled the playing field."

As the voice kept speaking a silhouette could be seen walking onto the darkened stage.

"However even with our new wonder weapon we could barely push them back, so we designed weapons, ranging from mechashift to the Atleasian paladin, we constantly created newer and better weapons designed for killing grimm."

The stage lights up revealing none other than Winter Schnee, shocking everyone in attendance.

"My name is Winter Rose, CEO of Dauntless Industries, and I'm here tonight to present to you all, the final word on Grimm extermination. Tonight my presentation will take you through our newest weapon, designed to finally end the war and destroy the grimm."

The stage opens up behind her and a green mech the size of a paladin rises up behind her. Instead of hands like the paladin it is armed with two gun like arms, and it looks significantly bulkier then it.

"Allow me to present the M11 Babar; this Exosuit will be the last thing a grimm ever sees."

Clicking a remote Winter brings up a schematic of the Babar on the massive screen to the left of the Mech.

"The Babar is without a doubt one of the deadliest things on the planet, made from a Hybrid Titanium-Diamond alloy it can take a beating from anything and come out without a scratch, even a goliath."

Here a video clip of a blue coloured Babar plays, showing it taking hits from all kinds of grimm, including goliaths, even getting thrown off a cliff. Yet each time the Babar gets up without any damage incurred to it.

"However, just being durable is not the Babars only feature, it also carries an impressive array of weaponry, all completely modular and able to be swapped out within a minute. The weapons range from the standard, Morita Cross Heavy Machine Gun."

A clip showing the same blue babar plays, showcasing it mowing down hordes of beowolves with the guns.

"The M2A 5-2 Flamethrower, capable of liquefying even the toughest grimm carapace."

Another clip flashes on the screen showing the babar incinerating a very old deathstalker.

"If heavy fire support is needed the M779 Ultralight-weight Howitzer will chew through even a goliaths hide."

The audience reels back in shock as they see the babar blow gapping and gory holes in a goliath with its howitzers.

"Last but not least the M648 Vulcan Rotary Cannon capable of spewing six thousand rounds a minute, all possessing the stopping power of a High Impact Rifle."

Finally the last weapon flashes on screen, a veritable army of grimm in front of the babar are mowed down in less than a minute.

"The best part about all this, nothing on the Babar runs on dust, yes you heard me it's a dust free machine. No longer will we be held back by dust supply shortages or accidents. No longer will we rely on something that when it runs out will spell our doom."

Here Winter stops and smirks specifically at Weiss.

"No longer shall we bow to corporation's that exploit our need for it to survive."

Winter looks out at her audience, she sees General Ironwood and Admiral Kincaid both scoff at her declaration, she looks over to her sister and sees her vibrating with rage, and then she looks at Ozpin and sees him looking intrigued. Finally as she goes to carry on she sees some very familiar to her love in the audience, Velvet Scarlentia.

'Interesting it would seem your former friends are watching this if the signals coming from Velvets glasses are accurate my love, shall I continue onto the demonstration.'

Winter smiles when she hears the giddy tone from her lover.

'Yes, I'd love to show them just what I'll be doing to them soon enough.'

"Yes I can see you don't believe me even when I speak the truth, however I planned for this and have set a shall we say…live demonstration up, please turn your attention to the screen and watch as my wife Ruby Rose showcases a live performance of the Babar."

With that declaration Winter snaps her fingers and screen shows the perspective of a camera drone. In front of the hovering camera drone stands a Crimson-Black Babar, a rose emblem is seen on each shoulder stunning the crowd.

Weiss reels back in shock unwilling to believe Ruby, HER Ruby, had married Winter of all people. 'She married my sister! What the hell, oh that's it I'm going to get to the bottom of this after the demonstration ends Winter has a lot to answer for.'

Reactions from the rest of the crowd vary, shock, Ironwood, disbelief, Kincaid, a simple eyebrow raise followed by a sip of coffee, Ozpin, and tearful joy, Velvet.

Winter only grinned as she watched the drama unfold, content to let the chaos take hold.

* * *

Ruby Rose grinned as she heard her love laughing through the link. 'Their reactions are priceless I take it?'

'Oh very much so, I think Ironwood shit himself in fear, not literally mind you, but you were always his biggest opposition in the Vale Hunter Corps. Now enough chit chat love go massacre the claws and showcase just how fucked the White Fang really are.'

Ruby grinned maliciously and synced herself with Lucy, her Babar, before dashing towards the Tiger's Claw forward operations base. The Babar quickly sped up to its maximum speed of seventy kilometers per hour.

* * *

Steve loved college girls, so soft and nubile, he couldn't get enough of them, being a dingo faunus meant he was almost always horny, and it's not like the girls minded….too much. He couldn't help but chuckle as he rubbed one off to the slutty pictures in the magazine he had of his regulars, damn they were fi…..

That was Steve's last though as he was flattened by Ruby ramming through the wall behind him, turning his body into chunky salsa.

'What the hell did I hit, my scans showed no life behind this section of the wall, oh well this could work to my advantage they will seem more hesitant to attack me now.'

Ruby's Babar had been covered in gore and looked like it had bathed in blood; looking to press the advantage she quickly swapped her right Morita heavy machine gun out for one of her flame throwers.

A few seconds after that everything around her, including the dumbstruck white fang members, were lit on fire, while Ruby cackled sadistically.

'My love you seem to really be enjoying yourself today.'

Ruby continued to laugh as she burned everything around her to the ground.

'I can't help it Winter it's been so long since I got to cut loose, can you blame me.'

Swinging her left Morita machine gun up Ruby opened fire on a couple of Tigers Claw Paladin pilots trying to get to their machines.

'No I suppose not and you are providing wonderful entertainment for our audience, now look alive love you have Paladins coming at you from the east, looks like they're the so called 'Huntsmen Killers' that the White Fang love to advertise.'

Grinning Ruby spun her Babar around while simultaneously switching her weapons into the Howitzer form, the first Paladin died five seconds later when its cockpit was cored by the armor piercing round pulping the pilot, it exploded a few seconds later taking the rest of the mech with it.

The remaining seven Paladins all opened fire hoping to avenge their comrade's death, only to be shocked as the glowing blue-white projectiles smashed into a green barrier that shimmered into existence around the Babar.

The barrier started glowing brightly as it absorbed the projectiles, then it erupted into a shockwave and sent the plasma bolts back at the Paladins, nailing all seven of them and turning them into molten slag.

"Well that was…..disappointing they couldn't even get past my barrier."

Ruby swapped her howitzers out for her flamethrowers, sad that she had only got to fire a single shot from them before the vaunted huntsmen killers had been killed by their own stupidity.

The rest of the massacre was relatively quiet as Ruby torched the entire base, leaving molten slag where ever she went, occasionally torching idiots who thought they could take her alone.

* * *

The audience watching the fight in the auditorium jerked back as the Crimson-Black Babar stomped down on a Tigers Claw member that was crawling away.

After that the feed cut out and the screen went dark, leaving behind a stunned audience. Winter smirked subtly at the varying reactions of the crowd.

"Well I do hope my demonstration of the Babar's effectiveness quells any doubts you all may have had yes?"

"Now are there any questions?"

"Yes, I do have one if you wouldn't mind answering it."

Admiral Kincaid is the first to break the silence surprisingly.

"What was that barrier Lady Roses Babar had, it wasn't in the earlier presentation, it would almost seem as if you were trying to sabotage your own presentation by leaving such a function un-mentioned."

Winter having expected this cheerfully replied. "Why yes you're right it was left out purposely because let's be honest would you have believed that the Babar had non-dust powered shields with power far in excess of even the strongest dust barriers used by Schnee Enterprises."

"The Burst shield is built to absorb all incoming energy, be it kinetic, plasma, even electricity, it can then either convert the energy into fuel for the Babar or if enough is stored up launch a massive shockwave sending, as you saw on the monitor, the projectiles back at the one who shot it."

Here Winter see's the greedy looks on quite a few politicians, and high-ranking military personal, and decides to send their dreams crashing and burning.

"However that model of the Burst Shield is reserved for Spec-Op's Babar's alone and only a standard, but no less weaker Burst Shield will be installed on the common unit's."

Glancing as her watch she realizes she has just three minutes left before her showcase ends and decides to wrap things up.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now, if you would like to know more about our product please see my assistant and have them set an appointment up for you."

* * *

 _Authors note._

 _So this is the first of part a oneshot, turned fourshot I've been working on for the last month or two, 90% of the story itself is already written, but I'm not happy with the rest of it at the moment so I broke it into chunks and I'm going to rewrite parts I don't like for the rest._

 _And yes I did cut it off at that part on purpose, I have plans for the next section, going to tweak it a bit before the next part is posted._

 _Lemme know what you all think._

 _Codex:_

 _Tigers Claw: Highly depraved offshoot of the White Fang specializing in frontal assaults, contains an abnormal amount of Rapists, Murderers and the like, are generally reviled by the White Fang, and that's saying something._

 _Burst Shield: The brainchild of Ruby Rose, it uses a highly advanced energy converter crossed with a shield emitter to do the bullshit it does._

 _Spoiler:_

" _What the hell do you mean Ruby's married to Winter Schnee, our last bit of intel pegged her out in the wilds of Atlas after her fallout with Weiss and then she disappeared."_

 _Yang roared at Velvet causing the poor rabbit faunus to tremble in the face of the Dragons wrath, Yang screamed out in anger and anguish at the fact she had lost her baby sister who she had thought dead completely and utterly to the Schnees._

* * *

 _As To my other story a Demons Rose I haven't abandoned it, I'm just figuring out where I want to go, originally I started writing it without a full plot in and ran into a road block, though I have gotten passed that and I've started writing the next chapter.  
_


	2. Interlude one

Disclaimer: I Own nothing.

* * *

Interlude one: Yang-splosion and a Weiss Age

* * *

 _ **White Fang Citadel, Two weeks later.**_

Cinder hummed to herself as she looked over the info Agent Hare had brought back from Winter Schnee's- No Rose's showcase of the Dustless Exosuit.

"This definitely has little Red's handiwork all over it." Cinder licked her lips as she looked at the picture of Ruby's Babar, covered in blood and gore. "Truly this is a marvel… I simply must add her to my collection, getting her away from the elder Schnee will be…problematic…though."

Flicking through the rest of the Intel her rabbit had gathered she started formulating a plan, when she noticed something peculiar, both Winter Rose and Ruby Rose had not aged a day, quickly she flicked through the last set of photos her trigger agents had gotten five and a half years ago.

Comparing the photos from then and now they were an exact match, not even their hair had changed. "Well well well what have we here, they really haven't aged a day, this will be worth looking into."

Smiling an evil smile she stared at the pictures then she threw her head back and started laughing.

"Oh I can't wait things are finally getting interesting, show me more little Rose, I'm sure you're hiding more than being just un-aging. In fact I'm willing to bet you and your lover have stumbled across the very thing I've been looking for."

* * *

 ***SMASH*** A table crashed into the wall splintering into pieces.

"What the hell do you mean my sister is married to a Schnee, and that it's NOT Weiss!"

Yang was a literal inferno as she listened to Velvet make her report to the inner circle, her hair had caught fire and she was actually melting the concrete around her.

"It's just as I said Yang, Winter Schnee is in charge of Dauntless…and married to your sister, I can't change it anymore then you can." Velvets face was one of anger also, as if the thought of the girl she thought of as a younger sister being married to one of the people regarded as the worst criminals in the history of Remnant was revolting.

"Hey! Goldilocks turn it down, you're gonna burn through the damn floor at this rate." Coco sauntered up to the two with her hands on her hips, her words snapping Yang out of her Rage induced haze. "I don't like it anymore then you do, Lil'Red was my student after all, hell other than the Ice bitch she's the only one of our group to have not defected."

"Why is that anyways, Red always seemed like the kind of person that sticks with her friends, and with you being her sister I highly doubt she would have let you go without a fight." Roman Torchwick drawled while tapping the ash from his cigar into an ashtray.

All the fire Yang seemed to have in her died out suddenly. "That's the problem Torchy, We, as in all of us that defected from Beacon, let Weiss get her hooks deep into Ruby, we were so busy trying to keep her out of everything and trying to keep her from finding out that we literally drove her into the Princesses arms."

Coco and Velvet both seemed taken back by this, before Coco snarls out. "The hell you mean blondie we all care for her and would have brought her along in a heartbeat if we could have."

"Yea the thing is while we were out there acting as double agents sabotaging Schnee hardware and funneling dust to Cinder, Weiss was molding Ruby into something she desired. By third year Ruby was firmly in Weiss's pocket and nothing was going to change that."

Yang seemed to shrink into herself here, a look of loathing on her face.

"It's not like I didn't ask her to come with me when mine and Blake's cover was blown, hell even Blake wanted to knock her out and kidnap her. It was doomed to fail though; Weiss had gotten to her first when the news broke, it wasn't pretty there's a reason I have this scar from the left shoulder down to the bottom right of my back."

Velvets eye's widened comically at Yang's admission. "Wait you mean to tell me RUBY, Sweet little Ruby is the one that almost killed you and Blake when you fled here."

"Yeah she had a new modification on-"

"Enough."

Yang was cut off as Cinder walked into the room, Emerald following her like usual.

"I'm glad you're all still interested in Ruby, in fact that's great news because you all, all of the Beacon agents that is, have a new mission, Capture Ruby Rose, and Eliminate Winter Schnee."

* * *

 **Vale Same Day, Schnee Industries, Vale Branch**

"GRAHHHH, that conniving bitch I knew she was up to something when she said she was retiring, all that work I put into getting Ruby molded the way I wanted her, the work I put into making her totally submissive to my whims all wasted because of my own SISTER!"

Weiss raged, any façade she had before of being the loving girlfriend, the Schnee Ceo, or the perfectionist, gone as her true self, one who had been molding the Red Clad Reaper for years before her disappearance emerged.

"I should never have humored her when she told me I was pushing Ruby away, did she think I didn't know that, please a couple more months and Ruby would have been broken completely after that last 'Fight' we had."

Pacing around she trying to think of a way to salvage the mess she had found herself in, fifteen years' worth of plans down the drain, and what did she have to show for it. No Rose ready to cater to her every whim, a dying company, and a sister who had stolen said Rose.

"Huff..Huff, I can still salvage this, it won't be easy but I can seduce Ruby back, then I'll make sure she knows her place as MY wife, if Winter thinks she's going to keep my Ruby she's got another thing coming."

With a plan formulating Weiss was confident whatever method Winter had used to break Ruby's conditioning would pale in comparison to what she's going to do to ensure Ruby's loyalty once again…even if that meant using the glyphs on her once more, it was for her own good after all.

A Reapers place was to kneel at her Queen's feet loyal and steadfast.

* * *

 _And so ends Interlude one, this may surprise most of you who read the first chapter but this was actually what I had planned for Weiss all along, I mean all her classmates with skills Defect and she risks alienating the one she's dating after they graduate?_

 _No Weiss has a problem with loyalty, she wanted to break Ruby completely and utterly so Ruby would only ever be loyal to her, she knew Ruby wanted to pop the question to her, and wanted to use it to finally break her, she just didn't account for Winter._

 _The next chapter should be up within a week...depending on how busy my schedule is, all it needs is editing._


End file.
